candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut Wheel (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Coconut Wheel (booster). The''' Coconut Wheel''' is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga, appearing only in ingredients levels. They cannot be created in-game and are only summoned by the coconut wheel (booster). Starting in episode seventeen, Chocolate Barn, a coconut wheel can come out of a mystery candy and starting from episode eighteen, Delicious Drifts, onward it can be on the board under marmalade at the start of an ingredients level. They can't be formed with any candy combination. Coconut wheels are a round pink candy with a black liquorice center. To activate a coconut wheel, one must switch it with the candy next to it. The coconut wheel will start spinning and turn the next three candies in that direction into striped candies and activate them. This is great if you turn it horizontally as it can bring an ingredient at the top straight down to the bottom. All candies must stop before the coconut wheel starts making striped candies. Mixing Just like all special candies, the coconut wheel can be mixed with other special candies to get even bigger and better effects. Coconut Wheel + Striped Candy - '''Turns the normal three candies striped, then teleports back and turns up to another three candies on the same row/column into striped. '''Coconut Wheel + Wrapped Candy - '''Turns the entire row into wrapped candies. A very powerful effect that is very useful for breaking both blockers and bringing down ingredients. '''Coconut Wheel + Colour Bomb - '''Depending on the direction the coconut wheel is turned, it will turn the entire row/column into striped candies, whilst the colour bomb is detonated. '''Coconut Wheel + Coconut Wheel - '''One Coconut Wheel turns the entire row/column into Striped Candies and detonate them all at once. Then this is repeated for the other Coconut Wheel. Essentially, this is performing a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination twice, only it is much more effective. Unlocking Coconut Wheel Trivia *If a coconut wheel is stuck on a place and you have no more possible moves, it will not re-shuffle, forcing you to quit the game (Facebook only). This was fixed with the release of Sour Salon. *Apparently striped candies made from this actually activate after everything else. In other words, if a chocolate did not get destroyed, it will multiply before the striped candies set off. *Conveyor belts will run before the coconut wheel starts forming striped candies. *Odus '''will fall off the moon scale if too many candies of one colour gets destroyed during this activation. That means that even if the striped candies are projected to destroy enough colours to balance the moon scale, Odus's animation of falling down occurs before that. There is a slight glitch that the message will not show up until a while after the game half freezes. (Using a coconut wheel + colour bomb combination is therefore extremely dangerous because the detonation of the colour bomb can likely cause Odus to fall down before the effects take place.) *Coconut wheels appeared in Crunchy Courtyard, where Tiffi used them to mobilize the Knight's rocking horse. Category:Elements Category:Candy Category:Special Candies Category:Boosters